My Dream, Your Nightmare
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: Yami,in order to save his soul, he would to steal Yugi's light( dark YxY)Chap.3 up
1. Default Chapter

My Dream, Your Nightmare

Rated: R

Pairing: A really warped Yami x Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary: A poem type fic that came to me at five in the morning; Yami needs to claim Yugi before darkness takes over Yami's soul, but what if Yami didn't ask to claim him

Yugi talking 

**Yami talking**

Normal poem lines

I hurt you

I don't want to

But I do

I need you

I wish I didn't

But I do

I love you

This I want

But it only causes pain

You're in pain

Blood staining us both

It's to late to turn back

What's done

Is done

I had to Yugi

It's the only way I could claim you

Funny

Funny, how like words

Actions can be misinterpreted and manipulated

And be misunderstood

I love you

Blood

I hate it

It makes me sick

It's everywhere

On me

On you

Mixed in with my essence

My pleasure

I hate it

You try not to cry

But I can see the pain

The agony I've put you through

It's not my fault

No I'm serious

I was afraid you would say no

I can't have you say no

But don't you understand

If I didn't claim you

The shadows would claim me

My soul is fragile once I had my body

The darkness in my heart would try to take over

Unless I claimed you and forever bonded with your light

Did you want me to become a shell?

An empty vessel

Filled with neither heart or soul, or a personality

Or worse,

Someone who was evil my light

Someone who would do this, and enjoy it

Someone who would hurt you just to here you scream their name

I don't want that to happen

What I want

This is the reason you're in pain

Want

What I want

Is for us to be happy

I love you 

I try to say

You just look at me with such hatred

You yell

Love me! 

I don't answer

I just get up and grab a towel

I come back

I pull your legs up to the source of all this blood

You fear I'm going to do this again

Instead I put the towel under you

So it would stop all of this distracting blood

Why 

I try to explain as well as I could

You're angry

You would have if I asked

You're happy

I love you

I leave the room

You're still in shock

We're both wearing a t-shirt and boxers

My shirt black

Your shirt white

My dream

Your nightmare

The End 

YxY4ever: okay that was a little creepy

Yami: I would never do that!

Yugi: Yeah!

Inuluver209: I have to say you are really weird

YxY4ever: I know

Everyone but her: Uhh

YxY4ever: Review!


	2. Part 2

My Dream, Your Nightmare

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Warnings: contains mentions of rape, boy/boy

A/N: since many of you wanted me to continue this story I will!

Yami,

Darkness,

Shadow,

Why?

Did you think I was a toy?

A game?

My name means game

But I happen to not be

Was I for your pleasure?

I didn't think so

But apparently you did

What ever it was

It was for your selfish needs,

No matter how hard you try to explain it

It will never make sense to me

You leave that door

Sad but satisfied

I'm here

In pain

I hate myself

I hate the millennium puzzle

I hate my grandfather

For giving it to me,

I hate you

No, not hate

Loathe you

You took something away from me

Something so precious

Something I will never be able to obtain again

My innocence

Not only that

You took away my happiness

My love

My ability to love

To trust

To get close to anyone

And soon,

My life all together

I hope that when you find me

On the floor with my bloody wrist

You'll regret everything

Raping me

Loving me

Taking even one glance at me

That you were ever born

As I fade into the realm of darkness

I see your face at the door

Then to me

You desperately cry out my name

Though it's to late

Or maybe it isn't

A/N: Am I going to update, hmm I don't know maybe I'll be nice but review fast 'cause If I haven't got at least three reviews by Saturday I won't update!


	3. part3

My Dream, Your Nightmare

Rated: R

Warnings: Contains mentions of Rape Boy/Boy

Disclaimer: Ha! You think I own Yu-Gi-Oh well than you are so wrong my friend!

Summary: Um look in the first two chapters

A/N: Great you reviewed your reward this chapter

Okay let's get on with this thing!

Yugi was beginning to enter the realm of darkness when Yami came in the room to see how he was doing.

"Yugi!" he shouted as he saw what Yugi did to himself. He ran quickly to the bleeding hikari and tried to shake him awake. Yugi eyes began to open, but the were heavy and it was hard to keep them up. "Yugi, please stay with me!" Yami cried desperately.

"Yami?" Yugi called out and Yami smiled in relief that his hikari was still able to talk.

"Yes, Yugi I'm here please don't go!" Yami cried. Tears were spilling from his eyes.

"You did this, why shouldn't I go, your done with me, you have no use for me now" Yugi said groggily. Yugi felt sick, there was so much blood, but he wouldn't have to feel any pain after this was all over.

"I'm sorry! If you died I'd die to, please I love you!" he shouted. When Yugi heard those last three words, there was something there. It hit him, though he didn't understand what or how that had happened but he couldn't go now, he'd be hurting to many people.

"Yami I..I love you too! No, I'm not going anywhere!" he shouted determinedly. He took his heavy hand and placed it over the wound on his wrist, but it was no use the blood kept coming.

"Yugi hold on I have an idea!" Yami said quickly. He took Yugi's wrist and rubbed it with his thumb. Yugi heard Yami humming something incoherently; he tried hard to keep himself awake. As he kept his eyes open he saw a pink ribbon type object float in front of his face. That same ribbon wrapped around his wrist and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Yami?" Yugi tried to ask but Yami silenced him with a smile.

"It's an old spell used on suicidal people back in Egypt, though it could also be used when someone already tried to," Yami explained.

"Thank you, Yami"

"I couldn't just let you go Yugi, I love you too much" Yami said before he started to cry. Yugi saw this and reached out and hugged him.

"It's all right I forgive you," Yugi said. Yami smiled and looked up at him. Yami caught a glimpse of his eyes before he collapsed.

"Yami!" Yugi cried before he put him down and checked on him. Yami opened his eyes briefly.

"It's all right, It's just been a while since I've used heavy duty magic like that," he said with a smile before he closed his eyes to rest.

They sat there for a while; Yami's head on Yugi's lap, Yugi stroking his hair away from his face. This was going to be the begging of a new relationship....

The End 

Okay it's done, now here are a few instructions

To Flame 

1.) Find your mouse arrow

2.) Go to "submit review"

3.) Flame as much as you want 'cause I'm using to keep myself warm, it's freezing right now!

To compliment 

1.) Repeat steps 1-2

2.) Compliment as much as you want 'cause it'll take my mind off the freezing cold

To get the hell out of here 

1.) Find your mouse arrow

2.) Go to "Back"

3.) Read another story

that's it for me, see yah!

YamixYugiforever


End file.
